


Our Hearts Will Start Together

by EliseEtcetera



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Combeferre's Dream Dildo, Combeferre's a pretty bueno boyfriend, Cunnilingus, Domestic Bliss, F/M, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Pegging, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Coital Cuddling, Riding, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, also, come on guys, hmm maybe a lot of fluff, that's all this is, there is not enough pegging in this fandom, with a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliseEtcetera/pseuds/EliseEtcetera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s your opinion on pegging?” </p>
<p>“I think pegging is very interesting and I would definitely not be averse to trying it. What do you think?”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid I’m still doing research. I don’t have enough information to give a proper opinion.”</p>
<p> “Get back to me when you do have an informed opinion, will you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Hearts Will Start Together

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so this started out not being a KM fill...but then someone prompted É/C pegging and who am I to deny a fellow lover of pegging?!
> 
> PEGGING.

“Guess what just arrived in the mail!” Éponine sang as she entered the kitchen.

Combeferre nearly spit out his coffee when he saw the small brown package in her hands. “It arrived already? That was really fast.”

Éponine smirked and placed the box on the counter in front of Combeferre. She stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and craning her neck to rest her chin on his shoulder. “Are you excited?” she asked, gently tightening her hold on him.

Combeferre sighed slowly. “Yes…”

“You’re nervous, too.”

“Yeah.”

“This is only going to happen when you’re ready, OK?”

Combeferre smiled and turned to face his lover. “I know,” he whispered, pulling her into a soft kiss. “Do you have plans for tomorrow night?” he asked when the kiss broke.

“Ooh, yeah, sorry,” Éponine said, smirking. “I have something pretty important planned.”

“Oh, and what is that, if I may ask?” Combeferre smirked back.

Éponine leaned up to breathe into Combeferre’s ear, “fucking my boyfriend into the mattress.”

\---

The idea had first presented itself on a regular evening; Combeferre and Éponine had been hard at work on their respective laptops, candles lit and soft music playing in the background, (“to promote relaxation”, Combeferre said, Éponine just thought it was romantic), as they played footsie with their legs propped up on the coffee table before them.

“What’s your opinion on pegging?” Combeferre asked, never having been one to beat around the bush.

Éponine snorted back a laugh in response.

“That’s rude,” Combeferre replied dryly.

“Sorry,” Éponine said, smiling. “It’s just not something I expected to be asked tonight.” She gently shoved Combeferre’s foot with her own. “I think pegging is very interesting and I would definitely not be averse to trying it.” She turned to look at Combeferre, who was nodding slowly.  “What do _you_ think?”

A light blush rose up on Combeferre’s cheeks, partially hidden by the shadow his glasses cast. He resolutely kept his eyes on his computer screen as he said, “I’m afraid I’m still doing research. I don’t have enough information to give a proper opinion.”

Éponine bit her lip to hold back a request to watch Combeferre research. “Get back to me when you _do_ have an informed opinion, will you?” She leaned over and pressed a kiss to Combeferre’s cheek.

A few minutes later, a soft, “I will,” fell from Combeferre’s lips, his foot gently nudging Éponine’s.

\---

About a week later, Éponine received her answer in the form of a dripping wet Combeferre depositing himself into the seat across from hers at the kitchen table, clad only in a towel wrapped loosely around his waist.

“I want you to peg me,” he gasped, slightly out of breath.

“Have a nice shower, did you?” Éponine asked, looking up from her laptop to smirk at her flushed boyfriend.

Combeferre only nodded in response before leaning forward to capture Éponine’s mouth in a fierce kiss.

“How hard did you come, Combeferre?” She panted when the kiss broke.

“So hard, ‘Ponine, God,” he breathed against her neck as he sucked and kissed her light tan skin. “I was shaking like you do when you come.”

“Fuck,” she gasped, bringing a hand up to tangle in Combeferre’s wet, shaggy, blonde hair. “I wanna watch you next time. Before I fuck you, I wanna watch you finger yourself.”

Combeferre nodded and kissed her again, moaning into her mouth.

\---

_Come straight home after work ;)_

Éponine grinned as she closed up the café where she worked for the night. Combeferre had sent that text to her hours ago when she was on break, and now, _finally,_ she could go home and find out just why Combeferre wanted her home.

“I’m home, ‘Ferre!” She called as she shut the door behind her and slipped off her shoes and coat.

“I’m in the bedroom,” Combeferre responded, his voice strained and breathless.

Éponine’s brow furrowed. “He isn’t doing what I think he’s doing, is he?” she muttered to herself. She started down the hall to the bedroom, her steps growing faster when she heard Combeferre whimper and groan softly.

Her eyes widened and she swallowed hard when their bed came into view.

Combeferre was lying on his back, a pillow propping his hips up, with two slick fingers curling inside himself.  “Hey, love,” he said, grinning crookedly and moaning quietly as he started thrusting his fingers.

“Oh, my God,” Éponine breathed as she watched Combeferre’s fingers moving. “You started without me,” she pouted as she crawled onto the bed to kneel in between his spread legs.

Combeferre huffed out a laugh, “my apologies.” He dropped his head back onto the pillows and rocked his hips up. “Feels so good, ‘Ponine.”

Éponine licked her lips and leaned down to press her cheek against Combeferre’s thigh. “You look good, ‘Ferre.” She gently pressed her thumb against his perineum as he thrust his fingers in and was rewarded with a loud moan.

“Again,” he panted, slipping another finger in. “Do that again.”

She obeyed and Combeferre moaned louder, his free hand fisting the sheets before reaching down to cup Éponine’s face. “I love you,” he gasped.

She smiled widely and pressed a kiss to his open palm. “I love you, too,” she said, curling her fingers around Combeferre’s hard, leaking cock where it rested on his belly. His hips bucked into her touch and she began to stroke him steadily.

“Fuck, yes, don’t stop,” Combeferre cried as he thrust his fingers in and out faster. “Fuckfuckfuck…”

Éponine slowly dragged her tongue over his slit before sucking the head into her mouth.

“God,” Combeferre gasped, his free hand threading through Éponine’s hair. “I’m not gonna last if you keep that up.”

Éponine moaned happily in response and sucked harder as she tightened her grip on his shaft.

“Yesss,” Combeferre hissed, his hips snapping as he chased his orgasm, riding his own fingers. Éponine slowly slid his length into her mouth as she pressed her thumb harder against his perineum.

A long, low moan fell from Combeferre’s lips as he came, his legs trembling around Éponine’s head as he released. She swallowed quickly, sucking and stroking him through it.

Combeferre had only just started coming down when he grabbed Éponine, practically threw her down on her back, and tugged roughly at her jeans.

“You’re fucking perfect,” he growled, pulling her pants and underwear down to her ankles.  He gripped the back of her neck to pull her into a scorching kiss.  She moaned in response and kicked her jeans off quickly.

Combeferre bit her bottom lip playfully before dipping down in between her legs to spread her open. He gently flicked his tongue over her clit, earning a loud moan from Éponine’s mouth.

“God, ‘Ferre,” she panted, her hips bucking up to press against Combeferre’s mouth. He grinned and ran his tongue over her clit faster before sucking it in between his lips.

Éponine’s hands came down to tangle themselves in Combeferre’s messy blond locks, pressing his face closer. “Don’t stop,” she gasped.

Combeferre nodded and sucked harder on her clit, running his teeth gently over the top, the way he knew she loved.

“Againagainagain,” she moaned, her fingers tugging on his hair.

He obeyed, repeating the motion over and over until she was screaming, her body shaking and writhing uncontrollably as she rode out her orgasm.

Éponine’s hands let go of Combeferre’s hair and he crawled up the bed to hold her as the aftershocks ran through her body. She craned her head up to kiss him, tasting herself, and she smiled when the kiss broke. “I can’t wait to fuck you.”

Combeferre grinned and buried his face in her hair.

\---

“I don’t want it to be a weird color, like pink or green or orange.”

“OK, what about a realistic one? Like, with veins and what not?”

“Eh…no. That’s weird.”

Éponine chuckled and ruffled Combeferre’s hair. “How about a plain black one? No detailing, not flesh-colored, just black?”

Combeferre nodded in agreement. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

“OK,” Éponine said as she narrowed down the search. “Ooh, so many choices. Let me know if you see one you like.”

The couple had already picked out a harness, one with a vibrating bullet (“I want it to feel good for you, too, you know,” Combeferre had said), and that was recommended for beginners. They’d even picked out lube that was perfect for anal and all they needed now was the dildo.

“Click on that one,” Combeferre said, pointing to the screen and biting his lip.

Éponine obeyed and winced as the details of the toy came up. “That’s pretty big, honey, are you sure you want that one?”

“But look at the curve,” Combeferre breathed, his eyes wide.

Éponine grinned and patted Combeferre’s shoulder. “Down, boy. Let’s check the reviews, OK?”

Combeferre nodded and reluctantly dragged his eyes away from his dream dildo.

“Alright, let’s see what people are saying about this thing,” Éponine said, her eyes skimming the screen. “Honey, pretty much all of them say it’s not for beginners.”

Combeferre pouted and sighed. “Fine.”

“Oh, don’t look so sad, I didn’t say we could never try it.” Éponine smiled and rested her head on Combeferre’s shoulder. “How about we do the logical thing and buy it in a month or two when you’re ready?”

Combeferre smiled back. “You’re smart,” he said, kissing her softly. “Now, go back, I saw another one I liked.”

“I swear if it’s another big one...”

“It’s not! It said ‘small’ right in the title!”

\---

Combeferre bit his lip as he helped Éponine lace up the harness. Once it was securely fastened, she turned to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled his cheek gently. “You ready to have some fun?” She asked, kissing him softly.

Combeferre nodded and tugged playfully on the harness’ straps.

Éponine grinned and slid her hands down to pinch Combeferre’s ass. “Get on the bed and lay on your back.”

Combeferre captured her lips in another kiss before reclining on the mattress. Éponine followed him, grabbing the pillow next to his head and slipping it under his hips. She grabbed the lube from where it rested on the bed next to the dildo and started slicking her fingers.

She nuzzled her face into Combeferre’s thigh as she gently pressed one of her fingers to his hole, spreading lube over the puckered skin. “You don’t have to be nervous, ‘Ferre, you took all four of my fingers yesterday,” She said softly, her breath ghosting over his inner thigh. “The dildo is smaller than that.”

Combeferre nodded and relaxed into the mattress. Éponine took advantage of this and slowly slid the first finger in. Combeferre let out a small moan and shifted his hips up slightly to give Éponine a better angle.

Éponine grinned and pressed her cheek against Combeferre’s thigh, watching her finger move easily in and out of his hole. “I can’t believe how much you like this.”

Combeferre huffed out a laugh.  “I’m just glad you like it as much as I do.”

“Are you kidding me?” Éponine asked as she gently slid in a second finger. “You look amazing when I do this. How could I _not_ love it?” She curled her fingers slightly, just brushing Combeferre’s prostate.

He gasped and bucked back, trying to force Éponine to press against that spot again.

“Greedy,” she whispered, her mouth getting dangerously close to the head of Combeferre’s cock.

“Fuck, ‘Ponine,” Combeferre panted as she started thrusting her fingers faster. He fisted his hands in Éponine’s hair as she slowly licked up the underside of his dick, teasing every spot she knew was sensitive.

Soon, a third finger pushed into Combeferre’s body. Éponine kept her tongue of the head of his cock, lapping up the drops of precome as they leaked out. Combeferre’s hips were rocking steadily as he fucked himself on the digits inside of him.

“’Ponine, “ He whimpered as she thrust harder against his prostate. “Now, fuck me now, please.”

Éponine pulled off of his dick and licked her lips. “You sure you’re ready?” She asked, slowing the pace of her fingers.

Combeferre nodded and gasped, ”Please.”

Éponine smiled and pressed a light kiss to Combeferre’s inner thigh before slowly pulling her fingers out. Her smile widened as she watched Combeferre’s hole clench reflexively at the sudden emptiness.

“Spread yourself for me,” She breathed as she slipped the dildo into the harness and slicked it with lube. “Fuck, ‘Ferre, I’m gonna make you come so hard.”

Combeferre panted, breathy moans falling from his lips at the words. He bent his legs at the knees, spread them even wider, presented his hole. “Please,” He gasped.

Éponine kneeled in between his legs again and pressed the head of the dildo to his hole. She leaned forward to kiss Combeferre deeply. “Are you ready?”

Combeferre keened, pressed back against the dildo. “Yes, please, _please_ , Éponine!”

Éponine grinned and slowly pushed forward, carefully watching Combeferre’s face for any sign that she should stop.

Combeferre’s eyes widened and he gasped at the pressure and the stretch as his body opened up. He lifted his head to watch Éponine gradually sink into him and his hand shot out to grip Éponine’s tightly.

“You’re OK?” She asked, almost completely inside Combeferre.

He nodded and exhaled sharply when she bottomed out. “Give me a minute, OK?”

Éponine smiled and buried her face in Combeferre’s neck. “Of course, love. What are you thinking?”

Combeferre inhaled slowly and squeezed Éponine’s hand. “It’s really intense. I didn’t think it would feel this intense.”

“It’s kinda scary, isn’t it?”

Combeferre nodded again and slowed his breathing in an attempt to relax. After a few minutes and some soft, sweet kisses from Éponine, he squeezed her hand again and whispered, “I’m ready.”

Éponine pressed another kiss to Combeferre’s lips and carefully pulled out before pushing back in.

 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Combeferre said, causing Éponine to stop suddenly and look up at him in concern. “Did you turn on the vibrator?”

Éponine snorted and reached down to turn the bullet on. “Jesus, Combeferre, I thought I’d hurt you.”

Combeferre smiled crookedly and huffed out a laugh. “Sorry, love. Whenever you’re ready.”

Éponine grinned and started thrusting slowly, changing the angle of her hips occasionally, seeking out Combeferre’s prostate. Each thrust pressed the bullet against her clit and she moaned softly.

Combeferre grinned and tangled a hand in her hair. “It’s good?” He asked.

Éponine nodded and leaned forward to pull Combeferre in for a kiss. Her hips shifted and found the right angle; Combeferre gasped into her mouth.

“Fuck, ‘Ponine, there,” he panted, his eyes slipping closed.

Éponine wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and started thrusting steadily into him, hitting his prostate repeatedly.

Combeferre’s hand gripped the sheets as pleasure flooded his body as Éponine struck his prostate over and over.  “God, yes, fuck, Ép—fuck, fuck, harder, please, harder,” he begged, his eyes rolling back.

Éponine reached down to wrap her hands around Combeferre’s hips, holding him steady and pounding into him as hard as she could. Her clit was rubbing steadily against the vibrating bullet and she could feel her orgasm building.

“Fuck, ‘Ferre,” she gasped. “I’m getting close.”

Combeferre untangled one hand from the sheets to gently brush over Éponine’s sensitive nipples. “Come for me, ‘Ponine,” he breathed, pinching one nipple.

Éponine whimpered softly at the pleasure that shot through her body from the stimulation on her nipples. Her hips started bucking uncontrollably as her orgasm tore through her. She threw her head back, hair flying, and screamed. Her nails dug into Combeferre’s hips and he moaned at the bite of pain. He ran his hands along Éponine’s sides as she rode out her orgasm, her hips still jerking and moving the dildo inside of him.

“’Ponine,” he moaned as she started steadily thrusting again. “’Ponine, I wanna ride you.”

Éponine smiled widely. “Really?”

Combeferre returned the grin and pinched her nipple gently. “Yeah.”

The couple quickly repositioned themselves; Éponine swiftly rolled onto her back and Combeferre straddled her hips, sinking down slowly onto the strap-on. Éponine curled one hand around Combeferre’s hip while the other steadied the dildo.

Combeferre moaned as he was filled again, resting on Éponine’s pelvis. “Fuck,” he gasped, reaching out for Éponine.

She intertwined their fingers and squeezed his hand gently. “You’re OK?”

Combeferre nodded vigorously. “God, yes, fuck, it feels so good.”

Éponine grinned and carefully thrust her hips up, receiving a loud moan from Combeferre.

“Yesss,” he hissed as he rocked his hips, lifting and sinking onto the dildo.

The hand clutching Combeferre’s hip moved to wrap around his cock, stroking slowly. “You look amazing, ‘Ferre,” she panted, fucking up into him.

Combeferre moaned as she struck his prostate repeatedly and started riding her in earnest. “You don’t look half-bad, either,” he joked, bringing a hand to pinch her nipples.

She whimpered as a particularly hard thrust repositioned the bullet so that it rested on her clit again. “Jesus—fuck, Combeferre, we’re gonna do this all the time, shit!”

Combeferre huffed out a laugh and ground down, pushing the head of the dildo right against his prostate. “You’ll have—ah, f-fuck—no complaints from me,” he gasped.

Éponine tightened her grip on Combeferre’s cock and started stroking faster. “Come on me, ‘Ferre, come for me,” she whispered, thrusting into him harder.

Combeferre’s hips bucked into her touch, pushing himself down harder. “Fuck,” he cried, throwing his head back as his orgasm flooded through his veins, his come spattering over Éponine’s stomach and chest.  His hips jerked, pressing the bullet right against Éponine’s clit, triggering her own climax. Her back arched, and her hand abandoned Combeferre’s still leaking cock to instead clutch at his thigh. He leaned forward, smearing his come between their bodies, to kiss Éponine deeply.

She returned the kiss, still quaking with the aftershocks, and ran her fingers through his hair. “That was fucking awesome,” she panted, burying her face in his neck.

Combeferre laughed, “Well, that’s one way to put it.” He carefully lifted himself up and off of the dildo and threw himself onto the bed next to Éponine, who was already unfastening the harness.

After a quick cleanup, the couple curled into each other, their limbs tangling. Combeferre shoved his face into Éponine’s hair and sighed. “My ass feels weird.”

Éponine snorted back a laugh.

“Haven’t I told you that’s rude?” Combeferre grinned, gently slapping her arm.

“I’m sorry, it’s just really funny. Now you know how I feel most of the time.” She pressed her face into Combeferre’s neck before lightly kissing the skin. “It’s pleasant, though, right?”

“Mmm,” Combeferre hummed, rumbling deep in his chest; Éponine could feel the vibrations. “It is. I feel thoroughly had,” he replied, grinning.

Éponine looked up at him, the smile on her face just as wide. “I love you, ‘Ferre.”

“And I love you, Pony.”

Éponine scoffed playfully at the dreaded nickname and slapped his chest before resting her head against it. The couple settled into a comfortable silence, listening to the other’s breathing.

“So, when do I get to ride that big dildo?”

**Author's Note:**

> Original thread: http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/13488.html?thread=10455728#t10455728
> 
> Harness: http://www.edenfantasys.com/vibrating-corsette-harness/adult-toys-dvds-19725#properties
> 
> Dildo: http://www.edenfantasys.com/dildos/strap-on-dildos/love-rider-rippler
> 
> Combeferre's Dream Dildo: http://www.edenfantasys.com/dildos/strap-on-dildos/fetish-fantasy-elite-9-dildo
> 
> Title taken from ihateyouiloveyou by The Spin Cycle.
> 
> pooooooooorrrrrrrrn *throws glitter*


End file.
